Hoax
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Having to deal with a demon, it is always difficult; even more, if you are in a relationship with one. One day, Kyle find out that his demon boyfriend, Stan, flirted with one of his summoners. And clearly, Kyle is not happy with the news.


They were carmine colour but if you saw them with little more attention, it would become darker as the colour of blood. The sensations that the red-haired man associated them were nice rainy afternoons near the fireplace. The breeze that passed through one of the windows of the living room made him shiver and search for the nearest hot place to warm up. It was night and the particular sound that owls emitted along with the cricket's ones were the background music that was perceived at the moment.

The claws of the creature that was in front of him were slowly sticking into his skinny arms. The moment he moaned, the creature with jet black hair move his claws away.

"What happened?"

They were the only ones in the living room of Kyle's house. Stanley's gaze dropped for a moment, confused or maybe... worried. Since he was not giving any answer, the red-haired man sighed and finally got away from the creature. On Stanley's head were two spiraled horns; his eyes had an intense red colour; his nails had become claws and some parts of his body (especially his limbs) were black coloured but blended, losing its colour when your gaze climbed his body.

"If you are not going to tell me anything, please, go away".

The black haired creature seemed conflicted. Stanley's wishes were different from his brain's logic. He should leave and talk to Kyle in any other moment, maybe tomorrow... but his "heart" said that everything could end the moment he put a foot out of the house. He had never ever occurred something like this but it was his fault. Since the very beginning till the end. A human fooling on a demon? His contract and what happened hours ago, definitely reveal the vulnerability and stupidity of a demon enchanted by a human. It should have been otherwise, different. It had never happened something like this before. However, he was there, as an idiot expecting a miracle to happen.

"Kyle shut the fuck up". Finally, Stanley decided to take the red-haired boy's arm and pull him to his room. The demon knew well the place due to all the nights they shared together in the past. The shortest between the two fought against the demon who pulled him without his consent. Kyle hated being forced in that rough way as usually, Stan does (unless it was on the bed and because they were having sex).

Soon, they were in Kyle's bedroom and the red-haired boy was thrown to his bed. The man with red eyes climbed the bed in a way that he was above the man with green eyes. He took his wrists against the mattress and sat in his lap, stopping any movement. He needed to be sure that Kyle would not throw him any holy water.

"Damn it, what do you want, Stan? It is late. You come to my house in the middle of the night, knowing that my parents are not at home, interrupting my study time. You are making me lose time and on the top of that you treat me as you want without even telling me what you supposed to tell me", he dropped the information as it was relevant to his receiver, with an impatient and annoyed voice due to his own frustration. "I'm not for any kind of game today, Stanley".

Their gazes were fixed in one another as if it was a competition. Nonetheless, and as it usually is, Kyle looked away with a blush in his cheeks and ears, mumbling a "just talk, you idiot".

The only light they had in the bedroom was the light of the moon passing through the curtains. A low groan from the shortest man made Stanley loosen his pressure on Kyle's body. He moved his face closer to the green eyes man's and started to rub lightly Kyle's neck with his nose. He smelled so good that it was almost impossible not to salivate. He swallowed and bit his lips so he could be in control. If he was any other human, he probably wouldn't doubt in eating him, feeding himself with the terror, suffering, and desperation of that person. But... it was Kyle, he couldn't do it.

"Can I sleep with you today?"

"No".

"Kyle".

"No. Get away from me."

However, he still was on the top of him with his hands on the shortest man wrists. Kyle was staring in a way that he hid his eyes but when the demon directed his stare to him, he was on the verge of his tears.

"Do you really think that I will allow you to stay after what you...?"

Nevertheless, he could not finish talking when the demon leaned to connect his lips with Kyle's. The last mentioned man could not reject him since both knew Broflovski couldn't resist Stan kisses. He loved them. The weak body below the demon was trembling but time passed and it ceased. He freed his wrists and Broflovski's arms encircled Stan's neck.

The red-haired man became weaker than before since the demon's kisses were so good... he hated to admit it, though. After kisses, moans were listened because of the bites in his neck. The constant humping made their want increase. Kyle's eyes were watering and his breathing, as well as Stan's, was interrupted by the moans of satisfaction. That night was filled with emotions as desperate hickeys that wanted to express some indiscerptible message.

The beam of the sun filtered through the window, traveling directly to Kyle's face. It was seven in the morning when he opened his eyes. The birds were singing and he could see through the window the sunrise. He stretched out and the moment he moved a little to his right, he felt something warm. He turned around and saw the demon (half demon since he was only with his horns) with marks all over his human body, some hickeys, and some scratches.

He looked quicky beneath the sheets and realized that both were naked. He swallowed and felt his face hotter than before while thinking about last night. It wasn't something new or the first time that happened. It was supposed that he was angry with him but he fell into his game, He was so in love with him that he could not fight back. It shouldn't be like that! It was not fair and it bothered him to know that again he had lost to Stan. But he would not let him get away with it.

"It was just that but I am still angry...", he pronounced in a low voice without wanting to bother the demon. He stood up carefully still ashamed of his own actions. Why should he be like that? He had been flirting with one of his summoners in his school and not only that, it was Pip. Pip who had broken up with his antichrist boyfriend little ago and didn't know what to do with his life since then, had been flirting with his boyfriend aka Stanley, and Stan continued with it!

No, definitely it was unforgivable.

He knew deep down that he was overreacting but he the truth is that relationships with demons were pretty different from the human ones. Kyle didn't know what to expect and his insecurity didn't help at all even though he worked hard on it.

He sighed and finally went to the bathroom, taking some clean clothes in the way. It was one of the best hot showers he took in his life. He felt his body lighter and he should admit that the sex was part of the reason he felt that way. Even though he was glad to feel relaxed (so he may be able to focus on his studies and on the upcoming test), he wasn't able to stop feeling bothered. Why would he flirt with Pip? Kyle, in his recently 20 yeards reached, was still not capable of getting used to the British boy. He was still not capable of understanding him, he couldn't. Pip was a kind person who always greets you and can work well with. However, when it comes to trying to have a bond with him, he just moves away. In the beginning, Kyle thought it was because of Damien but after what happened with Stan...

"Ugh, that son of a bitch", he said. When he went out of the bathroom, after dressing up and still drying his hair, saw Stanley inspecting his drawer of underwears. "What are you doing?"

"Searching you sexy black thongs for you to use them today. Where did you leave those that I bought for your birthday?"

Kyle rolled my eyes and move him from my drawer of underwears. "I'm wearing it", he replied and saw Stanley smile which made him feel butterflies in his stomach. A small blush was in his cheeks but he frowned, trying to sound serious. "Now, can you leave? I am still angry with you".

"Kyle, I have already explained to you what exactly happened".

"Yeah, that was a hoax. Are you serious? I don't believe you. Get out of here, now", Kyle said and went to his night table to get a bottle of salt. "If you don't go away, I'm not allowing you to come here again".

That made the demon jump and immediately stood up. Nonetheless, Kyle didn't think that he would move closer and snatch his bottle of salt.

"Kyle".

"Give it to me!", he exclaimed, trying to take it back. The demon took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Kyle, it doesn't make sense that I would cheat on you with the stupid of Pip".

"Then, why did you flirt with him?"

"I already told you. Damien broke up with him and Pip in a poorly done contract force me to flirt with him. His main goal was to make Damien jealous. You know I would rather eat humans than to flirt or doing anything like that with humans. Except with you, Kyle".

Broflosvski puffed his cheeks up, ashamed. Even though he understood somehow, he could not stop being bothered by that. With cuddling, Kyle's attitude could change immediately but Stanley still didn't learn that! However, both of them were new to this type of relationship.

Frowning and blushing, Kyle stared at the floor.

"Take me to eat tacos".

A smile appeared on the demon's lips and mumbled a "yes" while putting back the bottle of salt in the night table. He took the human's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

The red-haired man looked at his clock on the wall one last time, thinking about how much time was left before he had to go to his university. He had plenty of time apparently and smiled with that idea in his mind. He needed this moment to relax with the demon that he loved so much.

Both lovebirds had begun their relationship for a month and a half ago but they knew each other for more than a year. Their story began in a really weird way but the moment Kyle realized about his own feelings and Stanley's, he knew he had to take the risk. A human and a demon, who could even know that was possible? And everything happened in the middle of his career.

"Behave. I don't want to experience any bad situation since today I have a test".

Stanley walked in his handsome human complete form. Every girl on the street was staring and checking him completely; that bothered Kyle but he could handle at a certain point. He glared the girls who tried to move closer to his "man".

"Yeah, master, yes".

"I'm serious, you bad dog".

Both laughed in his own inner joke and game. When they arrived at Taco Bell, there was a short row. Stanley hugged Kyle from behind and kissed his cheek. Kyle caressed Stan's hands while guessing what to buy.

"Will you eat, Stan?"

"You if it is possible", his comment made Kyle chuckled and shake his had at the same time.

"I'm serious, you dumbass".

"So am I", he whispered close to his ear, leaving a light kiss below his right ear.

A common day like any other. Stan and Kyle still in that new and strange relationship they had. That beautiful relationship that would last many years with its problems and solutions but always with a reconciliation around the corner.


End file.
